Shots From a Canon
by ObscureAnimeWriter
Summary: Drabble Collection. Are we making it up? Is it pure speculation? Or is IshiHime really canon romance? IshiHime.
1. X Intellectually Stimulating

**Title: **Shots From a Canon  
**Disclaimer: **Nope. All evidence provided by Kubo Tite.  
**Rating:** PG ( K+ ) – For fluff, mild speculation, and future reference to violence.

**Summary:** Drabble Collection. Are we making it up? Is it pure speculation? Or is IshiHime _really_ canon romance? IshiHime.

**For Reference: **Manga Volume 5, Chapter 35. Anime Episode 11.

* * *

_**X.** Intellectually Stimulating_

"Eh?" Michiru blinked in disbelief at the exam scoring chart set up in the hallway. "Third? In the whole school?"

"Eh heh...," her ginger-haired companion chuckled sheepishly.

The shorter, less developed girl turned her stunned awe on the individual in question. "You're only five points below Ryou! _Nine_ below Ishida-kun!"

"I know," Orihime thumped herself in the side of the head, a silly, self-deprecating smile stretched across her face. "I guess I should have studied this time."

"Yeah, maybe...," A little slow on the uptake, Michiru's words trailed off in horror. "Wait – you _didn't study_?"

Some people had it all.

* * *

100 Words. 

**Authors Notes: **Okay, there's no proof that Orihime doesn't study much, but the point still stands: the girl is smart.

The entire point of this drabble collection, btw, is to prove that IshiHime is a canon couple. Not that they're meant to be, exactly, but this factor wouldn't hurt my argument one bit. No, what I'm really going for is evidence that Kubo Tite-sensei actually _intended_ for these two to be a couple through concepts like foreshadowing, allusion and adorable circumstances.

If you'd like another perspective on how/why IshiHime is a canon pairing, you should read the ever-so-insightful debbiechan's essay: http // community . livejournal . com / bleachness / 6416 . html # cutid1 (Don't forget to take all the extra spaces out when you copy/paste.) BEWARE: She has included spoilers for the latest manga chapters.

Since debbiechan's essay doesn't cover the early part of the series, here's some more reading material by electratorch to enlighten you (Get it? Torch? _Enlighten_?): http // community . livejournal . com / ship**(insert underscore here)**manifesto / 102536 . html (Again, take out all of the unnecessary spaces and -- as directed above -- include an underscore where indicated.)

Sorry for the inconvenience; ff . net has a problem with links.

—

**Theme: **Intelligence

_**Up Next**...Opposites Attract_

—

_**.:ObscureAnimeWriter:. **_

– _Every nerd has his day. With Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryuu will have an entire afterlife._


	2. IX Strange Dynamics

**Title:** Shots From a Canon  
**Disclaimer:** Nope. All evidence provided by Kubo Tite.  
**Rating:** PG ( K+ ) – For fluff, mild speculation, and future reference to violence.

**Summary: **Drabble Collection. Are we making it up? Is it pure speculation? Or is IshiHime _really_ canon romance? IshiHime.

**For Reference:** Manga Volume 21, Chapter 183. Anime Episode 64.

* * *

_**IX.** Strange Dynamics _

"What, what, _what_ is that group?" the self-presumed teenage outcast wailed, flailing about and rudely pointing at the quartet gathered in the far right corner of the classroom. "Isn't that _weird_?"

Mizuiro, another classmate inadvertently left out of the newly-formed clique, didn't even bother to look up from his magazine.

The troubled Asano didn't need his silent friends encouragement to continue, instead opting to squeal louder. "Sado and Inoue-san! And, on top of that, _Ishida_!" As the worshiped girl in question leaned in closer to the seated figure in the desk – Ishida Uryuu, super nerd – Asano's shrieks reached an even higher pitch. "It's the beauty and the beast with four eyes! A princess with a monster with four eyes!"

Mizuiro sighed and turned a page. He had wanted to try parasailing over the summer, but hadn't found the time between body surfing, mixed bathing, and snorkeling...alas, perhaps next year.

"Were they that close before summer vacation? _What could have happened during the summer_?" the emotionally overridden boy fell to his knees and tore fist fulls of hair out of his scalp before collapsing fully to the ground. "And why does Ichigo join them...?"

Was the universe hinged on madness?!

* * *

200 Words.

**Authors Notes: **At first, I was only going to doctor up my "Opposites Attract" drabble from my "Completion" series, but then decided that the two themes didn't really coincide enough to do that. Instead, I went with the social stigmas that should naturally keep Ishida and Orihime apart. The whole "nerd" versus "popular girl" thing.

And, sorry, it's been a busy holiday. I would've updated this a lot sooner if I'd had the capacity...Anyway, I've uploaded two drabbles this post because of my tardiness. I expect to follow the regular schedule from henceforth, though I MIGHT be late again next week. After all, I'm still out of town and my access to a computer with internet service is limited, at best. Therefore, I thank anyone who might've read the first chapter and been waiting for the second for their patience. I appreciate it.

—

**Theme: **Opposites Attract

_**Up Next**...Similarities_

—

_**.:ObscureAnimeWriter:.**_

– _Every nerd has his day. With Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryuu will have an entire afterlife._


	3. VIII Tragic Relations

**Title:** Shots From a Canon  
**Disclaimer:** Nope. All evidence provided by Kubo Tite.  
**Rating:** PG ( K+ ) – For fluff, mild speculation, and future reference to violence.

**Summary: **Drabble Collection. Are we making it up? Is it pure speculation? Or is IshiHime _really_ canon romance? IshiHime.

**For Reference:** Manga Volume(s) 1, Chapter 3, and 6, Chapter 46. Anime Episode(s) 2-3 and 14.

* * *

_**VIII. **Tragic Relation_

It was raining and Orihime was sad. Sad just like every other time it rained. It always reminded her of the tears that had been washed away on that horrible night...The horrible night that she had met Kurosaki-kun. Knowing this didn't even break a single ray of sunlight through her overcast disposition.

"Onii-chan...," she sighed, lowering her umbrella to the ground to let the falling water drip down her face in place of the tears it undermined. She closed her eyes and inhaled the heavy, saturated air, absorbing the thick smell of snuffed incense. "I'm sorry..."

The stout grave before her remained as silent as the stone it was composed of, no trace of emotion on the chiseled face.

_Tap, tap. _

_Tap, tap._

The usually cheerful princess' ashen eyes opened slowly as someone approached her from the side, traveling the path that she was barring. She tilted her head to view the person, to excuse herself, and found herself surprised at who she identified. "Ishida-kun!"

The powerless Quincy stopped dead in the middle of the aisle, darker eyes meeting her astonishment with his own. His white and blue umbrella kept the rain at bay. "Inoue-san...what are you doing here?"

"Ah...," she flicked her gaze to the grave and back. "Visiting Onii-chan. What are _you_ doing here, Ishida-kun?"

"Paying respects to my grandfather," he replied, voice soft in reverence. "You shouldn't stand in the rain like this, Inoue-san."

Orihime awarded her friend with a false smile for his concern. "I'm fine. I don't mind getting wet."

As the last word left her lips, the rain stopped abruptly.

"You wouldn't want to fall ill," the Quincy chided gently, half shielded by the umbrella himself. "That would be tragic."

The buxom girl giggled. "And we wouldn't want to be more tragic."

* * *

300 words.

**Authors Notes: **As you've probably noticed by this point, I'm increasing the word count by one hundred for each post. I figure that it will build up to a proper climax this way and give the important drabbles more elaboration. I suppose I could have done it the other way around and focused on the significance of the words rather than the amount of them at the end, but can I really come up with one thousand words for Orihime's good grades? Probably. Do I want to? Not really.

Can you believe that I was originally going to use "Blossoming Romance" for this? Btw, this chapter is also dedicated to AnimeGirl266 who helped with my brainstorm session for this.

—

**Theme:** Similarities

_**Up Next**...Unconventional._

—

_**.:ObscureAnimeWriter:.**_

– _Every nerd has his day. With Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryuu will have an entire afterlife._


End file.
